Dancing For The Devil
by hannahwhovianvolturisherlock
Summary: Things have changed after the war, many things accept Draco's attitude towards Potter. Lucius take his son to a new club, in order to calm him down. When something odd happens... HarrySLASH? Rated M for safety


**Hello world *waves* this is my first fanfic. Soooo I would love some feedback , if not I won't continue. Because well if no one wants it then what's the point. Whelp here we go.**

* * *

Lucius POV

Alot can change in a year, and last yearhad been no exception. Now here I was free from my harpy of a wife, no longer under the control of a nose less mad man.

It hadn't been easy, but I was free and I bloody well deserved it. Even the golden boy himself had said as much at my trial. I hade been spying with my friend Severus for many years, and had continued through the supposed defeat of the hipocriticalbastard.

Saved the damn boys life more times then I've been crucioed which is saying somthing.

Now here I sit, in malfoy manor just after it had finally been repaired from my ex-masters stay. I leaned back in my favourite chair and took a long drang on the Cuban ciggarite that I held in my hand. A dirty habit, but oh how I hade missed it. I removeditfrom

my lips and exhaled the smoke slowly treasuring the taste ofit on my tongue.

BANG

"Father" a shout came from the hall. Well not everything had changed. "In here Draco," I called out, sinking deeper into my chair unwilling to leave its comfortable embrace. " Father you will not believe what the golden brat hasdone now" Draco

drawled as

he threw himselfdown in the chair opposite me. "Oh please do sit down" I said raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and my sons antics. "So what has he done Draco to earn your rath" I chuckled from within my leather heaven.

"He announced he's retiring , going freelance I mean, come on it's only been a year!" he paused only to raise a glass of my whiskey to his lips. " I mean I know he's rich,but the nerve telling me to get a life and then he gets rid of his".

I sighed "Draco, having a job doesn't equal a life , most likely he just doesn't like the ministry." Draco simply sank lower in he's chair staring and his empty glass. I knew that look I privately called it the potter look, he was debating sending  
/Harry and angry owl or just drinking him self blind.

" come on" I sighed as stood up I wasn't going to let my heir die ofalcohol poisoning. " I know a nice little club that will, take your mind off the boy-who-lived-to-vex-you." I strolled to the door , Draco hadn't moved "coming Draco " I sighedandpicked  
/up my cane " I'll buy you a drink". Draco stood up,picking up his coat as we apperated away.

* * *

 **AN:So whatcha think, next Harry PoV and this special club**

 **Please tell me what you thought**

* * *

 **AN: chapter 2 won't publish so I'm adding it here you go**

* * *

Harry PoV

The crowd was a good one tonight. Well a rich crowd in any case, it was Thursday after all. The night, those high and mightytypes came out to play. This night was the best night for tips too, so George always made sure he was watching the new kids. So they wouldn't get greedy and steal the clients wallets and the like, or watching the clients making sure they wouldn't touch the dancers.

As for my job, this was my night. So you might suppose that a job such as this would be horrific and demeaning. As I always said it depends on you and the clients point of view. I guess due to my individual out look on life, it suites me just fine. I mean I hate my 'boy-who-lived' persona, mainly because I disliked the lack of control I have over it. Entirely dependant on the publics opinion, and the direction of the wind at least that's what I've taken from my years in the spotlight. On the other hand this job, everything I control. From my outfit to the clients views on me, I can be a timid little virgin or a steaming hot toy boy. Whatever I felt like I could be, and the clients loved every single persona.

Now due to my status a little glamor was needed, thankfully George hade that covered. A little trick a mask, but not any mask oh no, this beauty made everyone simply forget my name and everything about me. They only saw me as a stranger. This wonder of wizardry of course, was to dangerous to be sold in 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' Georges world renowned joke shop. (Still going strong after his partner in crime Fred's death, and still gaining ground after recently buying up his competitor 'Zonko's'.) So I have the only one available, fantastic for business and my piece of mind.

"Hey Jade" I turned to see George at my elbow, he looked and unflattering shade of green. "Yes Forge" I drawled out in my best Draco impression (slimy prat that he was, hade to love his silky voice). He gulped "blond junior and senior are in the front row" his voice a horse whisper. "The mask is perfect George I'll be fine" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

 **Haha how wrong you are Harry.I know I'm so cruel, but mama needs to know what you think then we can get Harry on that dance floor**  
/


End file.
